Snow Ren?
by Starlight Rose
Summary: Skip Beat Parody of Snow White with Ren as Snow White and Sho as the evil queen. Curses abound!


**Snow Ren?**

Disclaimer: _Skip Beat_...yeah not mine and not making money off this either.

**A/N:** So I figured since I issued the challenge I should have one completed story for the challenge and it likely won't be _Straw Into Gold _(at least not for some time)_._ My muse for that story is thoroughly distracted by the fact that _Diablo 3_ comes out Tuesday. It will be a chance for me to play computer games with my friends again so I won't really have boredom as a reason to write anymore. I'll write out scenes for the story as inspiration hits but since my inspiration does not come in chronological order it might take some time for another chapter. I'm not going to try to force myself if there is not interest in the story. Quite honestly the amount of reviews is also discouraging since I use that to gauge reader interest in a story. A reader leaving a review means that they are interested enough to take their time to comment on the story, thus to me it is more meaningful encouragement than favorites or alerts.

Hope you enjoy the parody of _Snow White_. Things don't happen in the same order as in Skip Beat but I had to twist things to fit _Snow White_ vaguely. The story is told a set in a fairytale setting but the plot is half _Snow White _and half _Skip Beat _so the characters do not all act the same i.e. Ren will not be as worried about the age gap. BTW I hate Sho. If you are a Sho fan...well I don't treat him nice.

* * *

Once upon a time, the beautiful queen of Hollywood Land, Queen Juliena Hizuri, was sitting in her room creating a lovely brooch for herself as the sun sparkled bright and beautiful outside her workroom window in summer. As the sun shone onto her lovely face the queen noticed how wonderful the warmth felt and said to herself, "It would be wonderful if I could have a child with hair as yellow as gold, eyes as green as the leaves of a tree, and a heart as warm as the sun!"

Not very long after that the queen found herself pregnant and eventually gave birth to a son with hair as yellow as gold, eyes as green as leaves in the summer, and a smile that was as warm as the sun and could melt any woman that saw it. The king and queen named the boy Kuon. The king and queen smothered their son with love, but the prince was still unhappy because people kept comparing him with his father.

One day the Prince got into a fight with a bunch of noblemen that had been bullying him. Prince Kuon fought them viciously but one sneaked away and mounted on his horse to try to trample the prince. Prince Kuon's best friend, Lord Rick, saw his friend in danger and pushed him out of the way and ended up being struck by the animal himself. After his friend's death, Prince Kuon fell into a deep depression and decided to run away. He ran to another country and eventually found himself in front of a building with LME proclaimed in large letters.

When he entered the building he was greeted by an odd man wearing a flamboyant pharaoh costume. On either side of him were two girls dressed in hideously bright pink jumpsuits. A little girl dressed in a frilly dress peeked at Kuon from behind the pharaoh's legs. Behind the girls stood a man wearing glasses and a suit, an older man with a mustache, and a petite woman with curly hair. "Welcome to Lori's Majestic Entertainment!" The pharaoh exclaimed happily, "I am Lori Takarada and my friends and I make up the seven staff members of LME. Are you here to apply for the housekeeping job? Can you cook?"

"Uhh...I can cook if you want to die from food poisoning and what housekeeper job?" Kuon asked.

"Darn! We really need someone here that can cook and clean. Oh well...what can you do?" Lori asked.

"I can act and model." Kuon replied.

"So all you know is how to look pretty?" The short-haired pink clad girl asked caustically.

Kuon raised an eyebrow at her rudeness and the insult to his skills. "Now, now, Miss Amamiya if he wants to act we should give him an audition." Lori intervened.

"Darling," the curly haired woman interrupted, "Before that we should really change his looks. As pretty as those eyes and that hair is, it stands out too much. He doesn't look at all like he is from here."

"Right you are Jelly! I will leave that up to you."

Before Kuon knew what was happening he was whisked away by Jelly and had his hair dyed a dark brown and brown contacts put into his eyes. He auditioned as an actor and model for LME and impressed the seven LME staff members enough to be allowed to join.

"Now that you have passed the audition what should we call you?" Lori asked with a knowing look that suggested he knew who Kuon was.

"Ren. Ren Tsuruga is my name," the young man replied.

The man wearing glasses and a suit was introduced to Ren as Yukihito Yashiro, his new manager. Thus Ren Tsuruga started to work his way up in the entertainment industry of Japan with the help of the seven staff members of LME.

* * *

In that same land was another young entertainer. He was vain, arrogant, and proud. He was however very good looking and talented and had enjoyed great popularity as a singer. He had a looking-glass that was absolutely loyal to him. He would stand before it and ask it,

_Looking-glass upon the wall,_

_ Who is the number one entertainer of all?_

The looking glass would reply in a sweet girl's voice,

_You are the greatest of them all, Sho-chan!_

And he was contented because he knew his mirror spoke the truth. It was a magic mirror given to him when he was a child and he took it with him everywhere because it always took care of him and told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

One day though the young entertainer, Sho Fuwa, found himself talking to a talent hunter that had become his manager. In trying to talk himself into her bed he talked about his devoted mirror servant. "Kyoko is merely my servant. A prince like me can't be expected to do things for myself. She is just a plain, boring maid."

A loud crack sounded throughout the room as the enchantment that held the mirror servant Kyoko enslaved to the young entertainer broke. Though she was still trapped in the looking-glass, she was no longer under his spell and absolutely devoted to him. She swore to get revenge at him for enslaving her, but still trapped in the mirror she could do nothing and the singer Sho laughed at her inability to harm him.

The day finally came though when Ren Tsuruga became more popular that Sho Fuwa. Sho leered into his mirror and asked,

_Looking-glass upon the wall,_

_ Who is the number one entertainer of all?_

Within the looking-glass Kyoko laughed with glee as she sneered at her former prince and replied,

_Sho you are popular, 'tis true_

_ But, Ren Tsuruga is more popular than you!_

In a fit of rage over his mirror's answer Sho punched the mirror causing it to break. The final enchantment binding Kyoko to the mirror as Sho's servant shattered as the pieces of the mirror fell around Sho. From inside the frame out stepped a beautiful fairy that smirked at Sho before telling him, "Thank you for freeing me from the spell my mother and your parents put me under."

Sho gaped at the creature that he had always thought of as plain and boring as she radiated with power and passion. With a final glare at the boy, Kyoko the fairy disappeared. Sho now had to find himself a new mirror and servant. The girl he chose was named Mimori and she followed him like a puppy. She was not as good as his old mirror but he found her easy to enslave to his whim.

* * *

Finding herself at a loss of what to do, the mirror fairy wandered around for a bit until she stumbled onto the LME building. Knowing LME was the number one rival of Sho Fuwa's agency, Kyoko entered the building. Inside the building Kyoko found a pretty young girl wearing a frilly dress. It did not take the young fairy long to realize that the young girl was under a curse similar to the one Kyoko's mother had placed on her. With cleverness and determination Kyoko broke the young girl's curse in order for her to be happy again and be able to talk to her father again. In joy the girl's grandfather the chief of LME allowed Kyoko to stay at LME though he cursed her to wear an ugly pink jumpsuit until she could learn an important lesson. Kyoko decided as terrible as the cursed jumpsuit was, her former curse was worse.

There Kyoko met Sho's ultimate rival Ren Tsuruga. The two did not get along at first because Kyoko told him of her aim for revenge on Sho Fuwa and Ren felt that was a terrible motivation to become an entertainer. Despite this, Kyoko's kindness and determination won over the seven staff members of LME and the agency came to dislike Sho Fuwa intensely once Kyoko told them her sad tale. It also didn't hurt Kyoko was a fabulous cook and did not mind cleaning up for the seven staff members of LME.

It happened that Sho annoyed at no longer being number one most desirable man in the land, called upon the evil magicians and sorcerers of his agency to curse Ren Tsuruga to make him fall from his spot. The magicians laid their curse throughout LME and many fell to the sickness they spread.

After Ren's manager fell to the cursed illness Kyoko was called upon to help be Ren's manager. She was terrible at the job on her first day, but she quickly learned. It so happened that Ren eventually fell to the curse as well and it was through Kyoko's efforts and magic that he was able to both get better and continue his work uninterrupted so his popularity did not suffer. In seeing how professional about his work Ren was, Kyoko found herself admiring him. Ren in that time learned just how kind and sweet Kyoko was and came to admire her like the LME staff.

Expecting that his curse on his rival worked, Sho asked his mirror,

_Looking-glass upon the wall,_

_ Who is the number one entertainer of all?_

His mirror timidly answered him,

_Sho 'tis true you have many a female fan,_

_ Though you are number one on the charts,_

_ The number one in women's hearts,_

_ Is Ren Tsuruga, this land's most desirable man. _

When Sho received this answer he flew into a rage. His useless magicians had failed him. How in the world had that pin-headed actor managed to not get sick and sink in popularity? The top spot should belong to him with all his talent and looks. Obviously the women of the land were deluded or under some type of enchantment. That was the solution! He just needed to free all the women from Ren Tsuruga's spell. Tsuruga was obviously an evil wizard.

When he called upon his magicians again to explain it to them, it was all the evil magic users could do to not laugh at the narcissistic boy, but he had influence and paid well so they went along with him. "Prince Sho," one magician addressed him thus as he had been ordered to though the boy was not really of royal blood, "We shall try again. This time we will throw a challenge at Ren Tsuruga that he cannot possibly overcome, but he will not be able to resist taking up. His failure should break any spell he has over women's hearts."

* * *

So the terrible challenge was presented to Ren. It came as a personal request from Marquis Ogata, the son of the Duke Hirotaka. The role would test Ren greatly as an actor and was the remake of a role that lead to his father winning his title of king. Having always admired his father but living under the weight of comparison to his father Ren was anxious at the chance to prove himself his father's equal. It was unfortunate for him though unless things changed he was doomed to failure. The role required him to display intense romantic love, something of which Ren had no experience with. Chief Lori had tried to convince him against it but as the magicians had cursed him, he could not back down from the challenge.

At the start the challenge did not seem difficult. In fact the one to stumble at the start was the mirror fairy Kyoko who had discovered she had a great acting talent developed from all her time watching people and imitating them. She had been requested to play the part of an evil scarred girl. The role was difficult for Kyoko at first but she soon realized the girl was cursed like she was and found a way to like her with help and encouragement from Ren. After that Kyoko's magic went to work helping her become the character.

Unfortunately soon after Kyoko's magic began to work upon herself and the people around her, the magicians' curse struck Ren down. He began to freeze up in his scenes, unable to act out the first of the intense love scenes. As more time passed there was talk to Ren failing at the role and needing to be replaced. Something that would surely affect him and cause his fall from popularity.

Kyoko not being able to stand seeing a person she respected so much fail decided to help him. So with a spell she disguised herself to try to help her respected senior but unfortunately for her her spell went slightly awry and she found herself in the form of a giant chicken rather than a sage that could dispense advice. Deciding that maybe the chicken could at least cheer her mentor up she went to find him.

Ren stared in surprise at the chicken that greeted him at his current place of work. This has got to be a joke he thought, but the chicken was friendly and genuinely seemed to want to help. With some slight trepidation at telling his woes to a chicken Ren explained his problem. The chicken was shocked that the young man had never fallen in love before. He started to ask Ren questions to lead him to trying to figure out if he had ever been in love. Eventually it seemed as if the actor had an epiphany and the chicken rejoiced. It was a startling thought for Ren that somehow without him noticing he had fallen in love with the odd mirror fairy that his agency had adopted. Her sweetness, enthusiasm, and determination had captured his heart but he knew she still suffered from some remnants of a curse that would keep her from loving him back and he was scared to lose her.

Kyoko left Ren to himself and was happy that she seemed to be able to help. She was pleasantly surprised when Ren called her later that day to request her help in overcoming his challenge. He had determined he could not do it alone. So going over to his home, Kyoko and Ren spent a night rehearsing and trying to find a way for Ren to display love.

They were successful and Ren overcame the cursed challenge with Kyoko's magic and support. The production was a huge success and the challenge's curse was broken. It in fact back-fired completely and instead of losing popularity, Ren became even more popular.

* * *

When Sho learned of Ren's increased popularity and learned that his former property was by the actor's side he flew into more of a rage. Kyoko was his servant, how dare she leave him for that no talent pretty boy? Sho was sure that Kyoko had used her magic to protect and help that nuisance to Sho's ambitions. He stormed off to reclaim his property. He was shocked however when Kyoko declared herself as her own person and refused to return to him. He tried a desperate attempt to enslave her mind by stealing her magical first kiss. Sure of his victory he left.

Unbeknownst to the evil singer, Ren was able to break his spell on Kyoko and free her mind from the poisonous kiss. He raged however over the singer's audacity and swore to purge the boy's curse completely from his love. He had to do it carefully and slowly but he would not let Sho win.

It happened though that Ren's downfall did come though not through the evil singer's hands. While creating a thrilling chase scene, Ren's horse almost trampled a young child. Although he was able to avert the disaster, Ren froze from a waking nightmare of seeing his friend Rick dying to protect him causing his horse to throw him. He fell into a deep self-inflicted cursed slumber that no one could wake him from.

Upon hearing the news Sho rejoiced knowing the top spot would soon be his and his loyal looking-glass fairy servant would now return to his side where she belonged. She was raised to serve only him. It was only a matter of time.

The people mourned the loss of Ren for his beauty was legendary as was his talent. His body was kept in a room with clear windows so people could visit and look upon his beauty. The fairy Kyoko refused to give up on him though. She tried all the magics she knew and could think of to wake him up. She researched tirelessly and visited him everyday. After two months even she was beginning to lose hope when one of the seven staff members of LME, Ren's manager, Yashiro Yukihito tried suggesting, "Well I've always heard that a magical sleep can be broken with true love's first kiss."

"But...who is Mr. Tsuruga's true love?" Kyoko asked. The seven staff members of LME looked at her in shock. It had always been obvious to them that Ren's true love was the energetic fairy.

"Why don't you try Big Sister?" The little girl Maria that Kyoko had helped break the curse on asked. "You're really good a breaking curses. You broke mine, Kanae's, and Chiori's."

Looking at the people of LME that were counting on her to break Ren's cursed sleep she decided to try it. Kyoko could no longer lie to herself. Seeing Ren in the state he was in broke her heart and she had to admit to herself that the reason she was working so hard to break his curse was because she loved him and wanted him to be well. She very much doubted she was his true love but possibly it would work even if it was one-way. Bending over his slumbering form she lightly brushed his lips with her own.

Ren in his sleep kept reliving the mistakes that led to Rick's death and had decided that to atone for his friend's death he should die too. He felt Rick's blood coating him and attempting to drown him as he heard Rick's fiancee screaming at him "MURDERER!" Suddenly he felt warm lips touch his own. The warmth from the lips began to spread throughout his body dispelling the chill that had overtaken him. The darkness he was trapped in receded and Ren opened his eyes for the first time in two months to see his lovely fairy bent over him. He smiled lovingly at her and whispered, "Kyoko."

Everyone there cheered as they watched the miraculous scene unfold. The curse holding Ren had been broken and they could feel the curse that held Kyoko begin to break as well. Deciding to give the two their privacy the seven staff members of LME left after closing the curtains to block sight inside the room.

"You saved me Kyoko. Thank you." Ren told her then grinning mischievously, "And you broke my curse with true love's first kiss too. Does that mean you love me?"

Nodding her head shyly as she blushed furiously Kyoko told him, "Yes but you don't need to feel like you owe me anything. I'm just happy you are well again. Just because I broke the curse doesn't mean you have to love me back."

"I'm not letting you go that easily Kyoko. I have loved you for a year now. That kiss wouldn't have worked unless both of us loved the other. Will you marry me my fairy? "

Kyoko froze in a daze sure she was dreaming. It was not possible someone as wonderful as Ren loved her, but she knew what he told her about the kiss was true. Only mutual love could break a cursed sleep in that manner. At that moment when she accepted that Ren loved her, the last remnants of the curse laid on Kyoko as a child broke and she regained all her feelings of love and self-respect. The curse had slowly been weakening under the weight of friendship and encouragement from her friends and colleagues, but now it completely shattered and Kyoko found herself free of all her old dark feelings. Even the curse that she thought Sho held on her was broken and Kyoko felt nothing for the singer. Neither love nor hate, just indifference. Sho could no longer hurt her.

Ren watched as various expressions crossed Kyoko's face as he waited anxiously for her answer. Finally she beamed a radiant smile at him and told him, "Yes. I'll marry you Ren."

"Ah...before you agree I should tell you more about myself." Ren told her and then he explained his past to her. It took a lot of effort and he had to stop more than once and allow Kyoko to hold and comfort him but he finally told her everything.

Kyoko was stunned by his revelations, "You're a prince?"

"Yes, though we don't have to go back to my kingdom for a while yet...well other than for our wedding. I think my parents would be very upset with me if I got married without them, but my father is very healthy and so I don't need to take over his throne for a long time."

* * *

Sho had meanwhile waited what he thought very patiently to overtake Ren in popularity and have Kyoko beg to return to him. When it did not happen he became upset and decided to ask a real magical mirror rather than his Mimori mirror what had happened,

_Looking glass upon the wall,_

_ Why is Kyoko not here at my beck and call?_

The magic mirror that was a true one that was be-spelled to speak the truth answered,

_Sho, you are number one on the charts_

_ But Kuon Hizuri has Kyoko's heart._

This caused Sho to fly into a fit and start destroying everything around him he could get his hands on. When he finally calmed he got one of his magicians to scry for more information on this Kuon Hizuri who dared steal his property. The magician told him that Kuon Hizuri was the prince of the Hollywood. Sho decided to go to Hollywood to confront the upstart that thought he was better than Sho just because he claimed to be a prince sure it was only Kyoko's fantasy of being a princess that caused her to fall under the spell of the imposter.

When he got to the palace he saw Kyoko dressed as a radiant bride and knew he had to put her in her place. What was she thinking to leave him and try to aspire to be royalty. He surged forward and grabbed her roughly yelling at her saying, "Give it up Kyoko and come back to being my servant! An ugly, boring, unappealing girl like you could never really be royalty. Whoever this Kuon Hizuri jerk is, he's just playing with you!"

"Please unhand my bride." A familiar voice commanded Sho as a hand landed firmly on his shoulder. "You were not invited here Mr. Fuwa and I would ask you to stop harassing my soon to be wife. If you do not leave now I will have you thrown into the dungeons for attempting to hurt this kingdom's future queen."

Sho whirled around to be confronted by a tall, good-looking, blonde-haired, green-eyed man. He looked at him in confusion for a moment then realization dawned on the arrogant singer. "You! What the hell? I thought you were in a cursed sleep."

Kyoko smiled at her groom and answered, "I broke his curse and he broke mine. I'm free from the curse my mother put on me, and you and your parents' strengthened. I'm free to love Kuon and myself now. Leave Sho."

"Che...fine! You were just a useless clingy whore anyway. There are plenty of women that would be happy to replace you." Sho sneered at her. Before he knew what was happening a fist came at him and he found himself falling into darkness.

"Kuon! You shouldn't have done that! This is our wedding, what if you hurt your hand on that guy's face?" Kyoko exclaimed, worriedly inspecting Kuon's hands.

"Don't worry about Kuon dear, he'll be fine. Are you alright though, that evil boy was awful to you? We should have been more careful with security but the people so wanted to see you two married." Juliena asked.

"I'm fine mother."

"In that case men drag that worthless carcass out of here and there will be trouble if he ever gets anywhere near my daughter again." King Kuu commanded. The guards complied and dragged Sho's unconscious body out into the woods and deposited him there after giving him a few well deserved kicks since they had become fond of their new princess.

Word of Sho's horrible treatment of Kyoko spread as well as the things he said to the girl that had captured the imagination and hearts of much of Hollywood and her homeland. When Sho finally woke up and returned home he found that his popularity had plummeted. No one wanted to be associated with someone that tried to manhandle the bride of Ren Tsuruga a.k.a. Kuon Hizuri. The Hizuri family had too much influence to get on the bad side of. Women that had adored Sho would not even give him another look because what sane woman wants to be with a man that would treat a girl as sweet as Kyoko like trash. Sho's career only went downhill from there.

As for Kyoko and Kuon...they lived happily ever after.


End file.
